<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boo! by taemptation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458021">Boo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemptation/pseuds/taemptation'>taemptation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Padding squad - Fandom, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions of chanbaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemptation/pseuds/taemptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin recently moved to his very own apartment, all is well until things kept going missing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ChanBaek - Relationship, Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, TaeKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>taekai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving out and into a new place is chaotic, but for Kim Jongin, it had to be done. It was the first step into being a fully independent young adult. Needless to say, he was very proud of owning his first place.</p><p>The studio apartment was small but spacious enough for a bachelor. It was clean and came with simple furnishing but it was the price that sealed the deal. The property price was such a steal and he was sure he would not be able to find another offer like it. Maybe it needs a little bit of refurbishing here and there but its nothing his friend, Chanyeol couldn’t fix. That guy owed him a favour, after losing a bet. </p><p>It took him about a month and a half to fully settle down. Chanyeol had done an amazing job at fixing and building things up. After the housewarming party ended, Jongin sinks into his sofa, to soak it all in. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system but he felt warm and fuzzy. A silly smile plastered on his face as he leans back his head on the sofa. </p><p>“I’m home.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick, Tick, Tock, Tick…</em>
</p><p>Jongin woke up to the sound of his tap dripping. It was really silent but the ambient sounds of his clock ticking and water dripping was almost deafening. He had fallen asleep on his sofa and his neck ached after sleeping in such an odd position. It’s 3 am in the morning and it was cold. Very cold. Was the window open? He got up to check, switching on the lights as he made his way to the windows. It was shut, so he checked his air conditioner, but the remote indicates a slightly cool temperature. Brushing it off, he went to the kitchen to fix the tap but the dripping had somehow stopped. The lights flickered and he groans, thinking nothing more of it than some electrical fault.</p><p>“Gotta ask Chanyeol to check it out.” he said to himself while yawning and heading towards his bedroom to continue his sweet slumber on his brand new bed instead.</p><p>Over the next few days, Jongin felt super muddleheaded. He keeps misplacing his things and finding them in other places hours later. His friends and colleagues only laughed at him for being either absent-minded or having “Magic” hands. </p><p>“ I swear Wonshikkie ah! I made sure I put my cards or things in one specific place before i go to bed. But the next day, its not there!” he complained to his best friend. </p><p>“Maybe you’re sleep walking and putting them all in weird places.” Wonshik said with a chuckle.</p><p>“No, you know i don’t sleepwalk. I sleep very well. Only thing is, sometimes it gets super hot or super cold, that I always either end up under the covers or just topless. But my aircon seems to work just fine and i don’t think i can ask Chanyeol to come over again. He’s already annoyed at me for calling him for every little thing. Especially when I interrupted his date.” he said pouting at his friend.</p><p>“Maybe your place is haunted.” Wonshik said with a deadpan face. </p><p>“…Nah. You know i don’t believe in that kind of stuff.” he shrugs it off.</p><p>“ But what if its true?” </p><p>“I’ll get the place cleansed if its a bad ghost. But otherwise, maybe i’ll be friends with it.” he jokes. </p><p>That night, Jongin came home to his house being a mess. The lights, the tv and radio was on and the sofa looks like someone sat there for hours. Immediately he thought, someone broke in but nothing was stolen and there was no force of entry. It was also too high to climb through the window unless the intruder was Spider-man himself. Little did he know, this was only the beginning of more strange things to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Ghostly Things...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taemin sighs when yet another tenant moves into his apartment. Everyone that moves in leaves within 2 months at most. He prides himself over his top notch haunting, after all this was the only thing he could really do. It was no different when he was alive, he always puts his 100% best, so why should haunting be any different? </p><p>The worst part about being a ghost are the limitations that come with it. The cons, being tied down to a certain place, an object or even a person and losing the ability to fully touch, feel and carry objects. Adding on to the obvious fact that you can only be seen or heard by using a huge amount of spiritual energy. The pros however, you can float around, go through walls and most importantly, you can scare the shit out of people and fuck things up just to make people miserable. </p><p>Past tenants always tested his patience. They were either too loud, too messy, too stinky, too boring or really have a bad taste in music and film. Luckily for him, being an ace ghost that he is, he always scares them away with ease. </p><p>This time, his victim seems to be a young man, easy on the eyes, and quiet enough. He seems to be light on his feet as he walks through the apartment. Taemin observed him from the corner of the room, trying to give the human a sense of being watched, but nothing. The man, Kim Jongin, as he soon found out, kept looking around the rooms and even through him with the corners of his lips turn upwards, forming a smile for every little details that he found suited him. His eyes literally lights up as he does so. When Taemin went up to him and try to give him creepy chilly feelings, again, there was no reaction. If anything he gave him a shock as he turned around, face inches away from Taemin as he suddenly gave that soft smile again. Can a ghost feel his heart racing? Do ghost even have a heartbeat? So many questions goes through his mind. He feels like he slowly losing conscious all of a sudden. The last thing he remembers was seeing this handsome young man signing the papers. </p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes he’d disappear for days only to return to the apartment with no memory of the time spent while he was gone. Gone to where? He’s not sure either. What he was very sure of right now is that, Mr. Kim Jongin has really fine friends. Honestly, he could watch this Park Chanyeol, do all this handy work all day if it didn’t come with so much loud bangs. He really made the place look good. Better than Taemin could ever have when he was living. Sometimes when his boyfriend accompanies him, Baekhyun was it? Taemin would sit next to him and just stare at Chanyeol together. He kinda like this Baekhyun. Yea he was loud, but Baekhyun had a lovely voice that fills the house. Maybe even loud enough to blast any evil spirits who dares to come into this house. Thankfully, Taemin was a good catholic boy when he was alive. Baekhyun seems like a special kind of person who brings light with him.</p><p>He spend his days annoying Jongin by shifting his things only to get annoyed himself because Jongin seem rather dense and think it was his own fault that he kept misplacing things. But he kind of feels rewarded when he gets to see Jongin pout. It was pretty adorable. He suddenly feels like he doesn’t want this guy to move away. I mean, Taemin has VIP seats to watching this tanned skin adonis walking around topless at home, especially when Jongin decides to look into the bathroom mirror and do some kind dance while he’s in the nude only to feel a little embarrassed with himself. Is it because he felt like he was being watched ? He's not wrong about that. Is this what being blessed feels like?</p><p>One of Taemin’s proudest moments and achievements as a ghost was to make Jongin lose his shirts during the night. Sometimes he would hang out at the top of the ceiling or at the corner of the ceiling (like as if that wasn’t creepy) just to watch this big teddy bear sleep. Sometimes he would lie next to Jongin but that only made Jongin feel cold and wrap himself up with the blanket like a burrito. I guess you can’t have everything.</p>
<hr/><p>A housewarming party, and it’s definitely gonna be a loud one. Taemin finds out that apart from his favourite couple, Jongin has other chaotic good looking friends. Were they all models or dancers? The feeling of envy creeps up on him for a moment. If he had been alive, he wouldn’t mind being with his people. He suddenly felt angry that he died so young, not that he remembered how it happened.</p><p>He sat with them and listened to their stories. It’s rare that he was interested in other people’s lives but this was much better than tv reruns. They filled up his home with bright energy and for awhile, he thought he felt warm. That was until one of the ladies was getting a little too touchy-feely with Jongin. Was this jealousy? He made sure to scare her in the bathroom when she decided to reapply her lipstick. She hurriedly excuse herself. The rest somehow took that as a cue to leave as well.</p><p>The house was finally empty and Taemin felt a little sorry that he probably ruined Jongin’s party but seeing him content on his sofa, maybe it was worth it. Maybe he doesn’t mind Jongin as a long term tenant after all. He’s somehow quite fond of him. Maybe he should make his presence known? But will Jongin notice him? Perhaps a basic haunting trick might work. The usual, lights flickering, temperature changes and turning on the tap, (not that he actually succeeded at that one, since he only made it dripped) but apparently his efforts were in vain because Jongin was just so oblivious!</p><p>It’s now or never, once he has enough spiritual energy, he’s gonna fuck shit up and mess this place to get some god damn attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6v6 Sign of the Devil?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter was written with Hypnosis and Door playing~ ^_^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” Jongin called out knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer. His house was now a mess and he still doesn’t know how it got that way. While he straightened up his place, Wonshik’s words echoes in his head. Could his house really be haunted? How did he not notice it? Shrugging it off and he decided to take a warm shower to clear his head. </p><p>The moment the warm water hit his naked skin, he feels a sense of release and comfort. As the steam rises, it fogs up the glass door panels of his shower and the mirror. He looks at the glass panel and draws a bear with his finger and lets out a small laugh, clearly amused by his own drawing. As he turns away to grab some soap, his peripheral vision caught sight of a white wisp flash by him. He turns to the look at that direction, there was nothing. He stood there confused for a moment, rubbing his eyes, trying to see if it was just some flashing light or reflection from something. Upon closer inspection, the bear that he drew now had a heart next to it. </p><p>“ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ♡ ”</p><p>Jongin was pretty sure he didn’t draw that. He suddenly felt a chill around his body and realised that the water was ice cold even though it was set to warm. He twisted the knob a few times but the temperature remained the same. After a quick rinse, he decided that it was enough and stepped out of the shower. Like clockwork routine, Jongin would usually proceed to do his beauty and oral care by the sink counter but instead, he was rooted to the ground as he realises another drawing on his fogged up mirror. Judging by the thickness of the strokes in both drawings, the culprit must have really small fingers and Jongin’s was far from small.</p><p>‘6v6’</p><p>What does that even mean??? Is it some Satanic ‘666’ thing??? Jongin wasn’t exactly the religious type but for the first time in awhile he said a prayer and quickly made a beeline to the bedroom. He put on some music to distract himself as pull up the covers and hopes nothing goes bump in the night. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He must have dozed off after a while because he woke up feeling rather hot. A normal occurrence in this apartment it seems. He groggily sat up and remove his top and fumbled with the aircon controls again. The light was still on but the music? He’s pretty sure he has never heard this song on his playlist before. He looks at his phone, it was 3am and his playlist had already stopped playing any music. Who would play music at such a time? He got up and tried to find the source of the music. Perhaps this was why this apartment was sold at such a cheap price? It comes with a neighbour who plays music at an ungodly hour. </p><p>The more he listens to the music, the more immersed he felt. He could feel the yearning and sadness in the man’s soothing voice. Like instinct, his body wanted to move to the music as though electricity flows through his fingertips to his whole body. He shooked his head and stopped himself. He really needed to find the source of this music. As he exits his bedroom, he looked around his living room and nothing was thankfully out of the ordinary. Nothing except a door that wasn't there before. He could definitely hear the music coming from that direction.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt time slowed down as he feels really drawn to the door. His senses heighten and he could feel the cool floor with every step he took. His body and arms felt heavy, like as though he was restrained, yet his feet want to move forward. His mind was cautious but curious. His heart feels like it's about to burst. He felt as though the person singing on the other side of the door was like a siren, luring him to his death just like hypnosis. As he reaches the door, his mind was telling him not to do it, but Jongin was always a person who followed his heart. Yet underlying all that, he couldn’t help but think, if he opens this door, he could never close it again. Will he unleash pandora’s box? He turns the doorknob, ready to enter into the unknown. Perhaps the answer to his questions lie ahead. There’s no turning back, he really wants to know everything.</p><p>“Welcome Kim Jongin.” that same soothing voice greets him. A handsome young man with piercing eyes gazed at him. His face illuminated by the moonlight by the window. He stood up from the piano and slowly walks towards him.</p><p>“Who are you? How do you know me?” Jongin said with his heart racing, as he steps backwards till his back meets the door. </p><p>The man, now just inches away from him suddenly smiled at him. His face resembling the drawing in the bathroom’s mirror.</p><p>“I’m Lee Taemin, it's good to finally meet you.” he says, as Jongin feels a small, delicate hand holding his. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Really sorry for the short chapters! I promise the next chapter will be released this week! :) thanks for sticking by!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Jongin tried his best to look away when this man called Lee Taemin stared into his soul with his piercing gaze, but he couldn’t break the spell. Cold small hands with delicate fingers found its way to Jongin’s big warm ones. He felt a little jolt of electricity as their skin made contact. Perhaps it was just his caring nature, but Jongin felt the need to warm them up.  </p><p>“Lee Taemin? I don’t remember a unit next to mine…where am I exactly?” Jongin asked. </p><p>“You can call me Taemin…and there isn’t one. Welcome to the twilight zone!” the man said doing a dramatic spin and bow.</p><p>“This must be a dream! Twilight? Are you like a sparkly vampire then?” Jongin said totally confused. </p><p>“Hell no. I’m a ghost! Or at least I think I am! boo!”  Taemin cringed and suddenly vanishing into thin air only to appear behind Jongin. </p><p>Jongin turned around and raises his eyebrow, clearly unshaken by Taemin’s ghostly antics. </p><p>“You’re braver than you look. This is like a dream but it’s all very real,” he says pinching Jongin’s arm.</p><p>“Ouch! So what do you want? What's your unfinished business? That's why you’re here right?” he says confidently like an expert in the paranormal. </p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t have any unfinished business.”</p><p>Jongin looked at him and tried to think about what's happening. “In Casper the friendly ghost…” he started.</p><p>“…Casper?” Taemin started laughing. “I’m not that friendly but i am a ghost!”</p><p>Jongin suddenly laughed along which left Taemin confused again. </p><p>“If you’re really the ghost haunting my apartment, it must be you who kept moving my things right? I’m relieved.”</p><p>“Relieved? why?” he asked. </p><p>“Because I’m not as muddle-headed as my friends say and it wasn’t my magic hands!” he said with his eyes lit up and wiggling his fingers. Taemin raised an eyebrow. This man not only was unfazed by his supernatural presence but he was talking to him as though Taemin was another human again. He missed that. He suddenly felt his cold heart skip a beat and he shudders at the thought of it. Jongin’s eyes and smile suddenly became soft with concerned. </p><p>“ Is there any way that I can help you move to the…er…light? Maybe pray for you?”  </p><p>“…look, I’m just stuck here and this was where I used to live. I don’t like when people move into my space. Most of them leave after a few hauntings or two but you…you’re still here.” Taemin circling around him. </p><p>“ I like it here. Chanyeol really did a great job, didn’t he? I don’t intend on moving out and…i’m not most people.” </p><p>“He did. I quite like it…well…I guess…you are the first tenant whom I don’t mind having around. You do have great taste in music and movies…and mostly, i like it when you dance.” Taemin said with a playful smirk.</p><p>“Dance?” Jongin said, his face suddenly turning crimson. “You watched me dance?! Even in…”</p><p>“Yes, even in your birthday suit, that's the most entertaining one.” he said laughing. </p><p>Jongin covers his face with his palm. “How will I ever feel normal again, knowing you’re probably watching every move i make?” he said with a frown.</p><p>“You don’t, from now on you need to acknowledge that I’m here. Not always but definitely here. Think of me as an invisible roommate. A friend who…needs company.” Taemin said with a smug face.</p><p>“Why can’t you appear as how you are now?” </p><p>“It takes a lot of energy to do this but if you like seeing me, I’ll make the effort.” he said laughing. </p><p>“well, it’s better than talking to an invisible friend. I’m too old for imaginary friends…can I send someone to exorcise you?” </p><p>“People have tried and failed, so don’t waste your time.” Taemin warned. </p><p>“Alright…i’ll take your word for it, but only if you stop watching me in the shower and misplacing my things. Deal?” </p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not like most people.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light was shining on his face as Jongin slowly woke up from his slumber. His hair sticking out every possible direction as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Was he dreaming the whole time? He couldn’t recall getting into bed at all. </p><p>He drags himself to the bathroom for a quick shower when he remembered his “dream” about a certain resident “ghost”. As a precaution, Jongin looked around and said out loud.</p><p>“Stop watching! wait outside!”.</p><p>There was no movement or anything that changed, and he felt a little silly but he really couldn't be too sure. Maybe it was really a dream. He turns the shower knob on and continued his shower. It doesn’t really feel like there was someone watching him but when he was done, he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.</p><p>For the first time in a while, he seems to be hyper-aware of his surroundings. He kept anticipating for something to happen but nothing unusual happened. He expected…Taemin…if he wasn’t just a dream that is…to do something and yet again, there was nothing. The only “strange” thing was how his day was going really smoothly. Not a single thing was misplaced and everything was conveniently located. Is his invisible roommate actually being helpful or was it just coincidence? Could it be the deal he made last night?</p><p>A week passed by quickly and he felt restless. Everything was just way too quiet and normal for him. He even made a few changes in his daily routine such as leaving the television or radio on occasionally to a specific channel that he thinks Taemin might like. Still there were no signs of his presence. He decided to watch a late-night movie “with Taemin” one night, but that only made him feel extra lonely when he couldn't "feel" Taemin around him. He really wasn’t sure why he was trying so hard, but ever since their first ghostly encounter, Taemin has been on his mind a lot even though he still wasn’t sure if it was real or a dream. </p><p>Moonkyu, one of Jongin’s closest friends caught him drawing an image of Taemin on a piece of napkin one day while they were cafe hopping. </p><p>“Who is that?” he asked looking at the napkin.</p><p>“Taemin.” Jongin replied as he continues to add more details to the drawing.</p><p>“Taemin who?” </p><p>“The ghost in my apartment.” he says looking up at Moonkyu. </p><p>“What? Did Wonshik convinced you that there really is a ghost there? or are you having a fever?” his friend said while placing the back of his hand on Jongin’s forehead. </p><p>“No! I swear there's really a ghost! and he looks really…pretty and cool...” </p><p>“Maybe it’s time you get laid or get a girlfriend or something.” Moonkyu said looking at his best friend in disbelief.</p><p>“He wouldn’t like that…i think, he even chased out the girl that was interested in me at the house party.” he said with a soft laugh. </p><p>“You know most people wouldn’t react like you.”</p><p>“I’m not most people.” Jongin said with a smile. </p><p>When Jongin came home that night, he was greeted with a blast of cold air. The TV was on a different channel and his sofa looks sat in. He's convinced now that Taemin wasn't just a dream, but he was indeed real.</p><p>He smiled and said out loud. “Taemin-ah…I’m home.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blackouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taemin’s eyes open wide with shock feeling like he was sucked back into whatever time and space reality he belongs to. The blackouts happen occasionally. He would have no recollection of his time away and the only time he knew it  had happened was when he feels his ghostly body buzzing and tingly all over. He checked the calendar and realised that he’s been gone a whole week and that's really the longest he’s ever been away. </p><p>He hovers around looking for Jongin but the man hasn’t returned home yet. While doing so he noticed a few things that were out of the norm. Jongin always made sure to switch off all the lights and electrical things before going out but today, the television was on. Maybe he was in a rush and forgot. The sofa dipped as he sat, he let his eyes and mind wander within the programme. His mind felt stimulated as he watches this ufo documentary that was left on. When the show ended, he was left with more questions. It felt good to have something else to ponder about. It gets boring each day when there's nothing to do at all or no tenants to haunt so this was a refreshing change. It definitely occupied his time. </p><p>Eventually he had enough of flipping channels and decided to take a look around Jongin’s room. He notices that the radio was on too. Perhaps, Jongin really left it on for him after all. He’s not sure what channel it’s on but he absolutely hated what was playing. Using a little bit of energy from the static, he changed to a different channel that suited him. Its been a while since he heard such music. Back when he had a proper physical form, he would have definitely grooved to the music and dance. Perhaps that was why he was so attracted to Jongin, other than his incredible body. Jongin reminded him of how he used to move and dance, it was something he was really proud of when he was alive. Its not as though anyone could see, but Taemin started to move to the beat and dance with whatever footwork his instincts were telling him to do. Too bad he couldn’t even see his legs though. </p><p>As soon as he heard the doorknob turned, he rushed towards the door causing a blast of cold air to greet Jongin. He smiled at Taemin as if he could see him. </p><p>“Taemin-ah…i’m home.” </p><p>Taemin hovers around him, wanting to say thanks for thinking about him and doing all these little things but as far as communication goes, he can’t really do much other than make Jongin shiver from the cold.</p><p>As Jongin settles in at home and does his own thing, he definitely felt like he was being watched. The feeling was very different from the past week where he couldn’t really feel Taemin around. Sitting down on his sofa he said out loud. “Maybe we need a better way to communicate…if you agree, make the light flicker twice, if it’s a no, make it flicker once.”</p><p>The light flickers twice.</p><p>“Okay…mm…how should we do that then….” he mumbles as started googling on his phone. </p><p>He watches a few youtube videos, and browsed a few websites and coming up with a few ways.</p><p>“Cards?” </p><p>The light flickers once.</p><p>“EVP recording?” </p><p>The light flickers once again.</p><p>“Ouija Board?”</p><p>The light switches off for a while before turning back on.</p><p>“Okay…so no Ouija board…hmm this one looks expensive but it seems to be fool proof….the spirit box!”</p><p>The light flickers twice.</p><p>Suddenly his phone seem to have a life of his own and the App Store opens up to a page. </p><p>“Downloadable Spirit box…? Oh! It’s not that expensive. Okay, let's try this then.”</p><p>Jongin purchased the app and fiddled around with it. </p><p>“Hmm okay…let's try this….Hey Taemin, if it's really you, say your name.” </p><p>There were of white noise sounds and random voices but in a minute or two, he hears a familiar voice.</p><p>“Taemin.”</p><p>“I guess this works…urm…lets…be friends…and communicate this way till i can see you again?” </p><p>“Okay…*bzzt bzzt* Sexy.” Taemin replies. </p><p>Jongin laughs. </p><p>Taemin couldn’t help but smile at this guy who tries so hard to communicate with him. He could really feel that this was the beginning of a possible friendship beyond the grave, and for the first time in his ghostly life, he felt as though there was some sort of hope for him. Being able to communicate with someone never felt this good.</p><p>Over the following week, Taemin gathered energy from various energy sources. He even said hi to the creepy girl ghost near the staircase of his apartment one day. Apparently she was just passing by because she heard someone in the building had the means of communicating with ghosts. Being protective of Jongin, he shooed her away after knowing her intentions. Several other ghosts came in and out, and Taemin found himself quite busy shooing them off. All of them trying to settle some unfinished business that Jongin was mentioning about. So perhaps there was some truth to that, but he knows he doesn’t exactly have unfinished business. He himself hasn’t really encountered this many ghosts in his lifetime and while some scared him a little, he would convince himself to have enough courage to banish them away because he’ll be damned if they ever cause Jongin to move out. The spirit box communication was attracting too many ghosts that eventually, Taemin asked Jongin to delete the app. </p><p>The only good thing that came out of it was finding out from the more experienced ghosts that if the conditions are right, he could enter Jongin’s dreams. His numerous attempts, however, failed because Jongin wasn’t really sleeping enough for him to be in a deep sleep. He wonders if Jongin had enough rest to survive the day. Taemin wasn’t going to give up easily but at the moment, he found himself right back where he started. </p><p>Jongin, on the other hand, has been giving him quite a show. He thinks he would never get tired of observing his mortal roommate doing his morning routine. Jongin would be topless and wearing just his sweatpants as he enters the kitchen. If he’s too tired, he would sluggishly open the fridge to look for his chocolate milk and then sitting himself down on the counter to have a drink with his eyes closed. Taemin would always sit opposite just watching how adorable he is when he’s all sleepy. On days where he’s more awake, Jongin would put on a cute blue apron and make a simple breakfast. Taemin was never really into breakfast when he was alive but now, he’s really….really into it. </p><p>He figured that Jongin was trying to involve him as often as possible, such as asking Taemin out loud on what he should eat, while presenting a few ingredients on the table. Taemin’s response would usually be making the ingredients move as much as possible, so Jongin would get the hint, although most of the time he would miss the subtle movements, so the meals were often quite questionable. Cooking with a ghost is quite ridiculous itself but Taemin, ghost or not, wasn’t a great cook either. </p><p>The one thing he was good at though, was cooling down the hot food if it's too hot to eat or cooling Jongin’s body specifically if it was a hot day. At this point, Taemin realises that he was really thirsty for Jongin. He’s not sure if its because Jongin couldn’t see him that he has all this confidence to do these things. Back when he was alive, he was too shy to say anything or do anything for his crushes. With Jongin, it was a different story. He’s very much attracted to him and suddenly, he wishes he was alive. Oh, the things he would do to this man. </p><p>He thought to himself, perhaps he wasn’t just a ghost…he could very well be a gay incubus? Maybe. Just maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>